


跨维信赖 没翻完 最近争取补上 等第一章全了我就补全信息

by NewPoisonBerry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewPoisonBerry/pseuds/NewPoisonBerry
Summary: 布鲁斯十分紧张，克林特百分百的完蛋，托尼性欲略起，洛基笑个不停。或者说：托尼和布鲁斯莫名其妙地在显然是洛基的房子里醒来，他在那里折磨了克林特整整三年。只是这个洛基不太像他们认识的那个；这个克林特也不对头。让人迷惑的开场，重口性爱随之而来。





	跨维信赖 没翻完 最近争取补上 等第一章全了我就补全信息

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿，读者们！  
> 如果只是想看肉，本文可以作为独立作品来看。如果还想看剧情（重口中的重口的剧情），那么本文既是The Unspoken Truth的第四部，也可能是Pygmalion Avenged的第三部（取决于第二部如何结尾）。本文一开始就只是篇欢脱的四人纯肉，但最后还是有了点剧情，因为二位作者忍不住想写。  
> 本文出于四人之手；我们为自己对这篇曲折文字投入的大量时间与精力而十分自豪，希望大家也喜欢。  
> 评论区多互动！

“我还是不明白你为什么要把这个带回家。”布鲁斯叹了口气说。“换我可不会选这种东西当……纪念品。”  
洛基的权杖在托尼实验室里刺眼的荧光灯下闪闪发光。托尼的眼睛顺着金属优美的曲线看过去。手杖像蜘蛛腿一样一节节的，末端是外星钳子，锋利足以穿刺，强硬足以抵挡雷神之锤的攻击。他伸手去摸权杖顶端那颗蓝色的宝石;它虽然死气沉沉地躺在桌上，但仍然有一种催眠般的魔力，恳求触碰。  
“停!”布鲁斯叫道，把他的手扇到一边。“你对它的本事一无所知。”  
托尼摇了摇头回过神来，目不转睛地盯着布鲁斯。“那你宁愿把它留在神盾吗?”他问道。他靠着工作台，背对权杖来证明，是，他当然可以不理它，他交叉上了双臂。“或者我们该把它移交给军队，毕竟，你懂的，他们打理自己的财产可有一套了。”  
布鲁斯眯起眼睛，噘起了嘴，但他什么都没说。相反，他拿起手持光谱扫描仪，用胳膊肘把托尼从桌子旁杵开来看读数。托尼杵回去了一下就放弃了，他移到了桌子的另一端。  
“什么都没显示，”一分钟后布鲁斯说。“没有伽马信号，没有红外线，没有放热，没有辐射，没有周期变化。”  
“所以我能摸一下吗?”  
布鲁斯把眼镜推上鼻梁。“摸吧。”  
托尼照办，手抚上光滑又奇怪的金属。他能感觉到洛基的手握过的地方——与其说是凹痕，不如说是一种感觉，感觉他的手属于这里。他掂了掂了它的重量，举到与桌面平行，然后慢慢将它立起来。平衡感很好，甚至感觉比它实际的重量还要轻。  
托尼把权杖末端在实验室的地板上重重一砸，金属的声音在屋里回荡，伴随着奇怪的音乐般的共鸣。  
“给我跪下!”托尼命道，他压低嗓音，元音加重，学出一副可怕的阿斯加德口音。  
布鲁斯嗤了一声。权杖是给阿斯加王子的用的，对托尼来说太高了，让他看起来像是霍比特人在效仿甘道夫。  
“我说了，跪下!“托尼重复道,抬高声音。  
布鲁斯又笑了。虽然斯图加特那次他没在现场，但是这件事他已经从托尼、史蒂夫和娜塔莎那里听得够多了。  
但克林特没听过·。他们从来不在克林特在场的时候说这些事。  
但是托尼的眼睛闪闪发光，嘴角像他每次试着保守秘密或者一本正经地讲笑话时那样抽动。  
“你想要我跪下?”布鲁斯问道。  
托尼咧嘴傻笑。“想玩吗，博士?”  
“是‘想玩吗博士’还是‘想扮博士玩吗’?””布鲁斯说。“我可以去拿我的实验室大褂……”  
托尼小心翼翼地把权杖放回底座上。他走到布鲁斯面前，从他手里拿过扫描仪放在工作台上权杖的旁边。  
“我想玩的游戏里，”他说，“你的衣服越 _少_ 越好，而不是 _多_ 加几件。”  
布鲁斯高兴地哼哼。他们半个小时前才双双钻进实验室——至少几个小时内没人会来打扰他们。一是，其他队员都不愿靠近权杖。其二，当托尼和布鲁斯有了新玩具时，他们都知道最好不要打扰他们。  
“贾维斯，锁上门。”布鲁斯说道。  
“如你所愿，班纳博士。也要我关掉监控摄像头吗?”  
“当然,”托尼回答。“如果史蒂夫想看我们的性爱录像，他得像其他人一样去买。”  
布鲁斯哼笑了一声，但当托尼捧住他的脸亲吻他时，笑声变成了轻喘。托尼的山羊胡像砂纸一样刮着布鲁斯一天前刮过后长出来的的胡茬，但他感觉亲切、安全又强烈。接下来是托尼的舌头，把他的嘴唇撬开，

克林特在一阵修长的手指抚过他头发的感觉中醒来。腹下的床单十分柔软。他深吸一口气，然后开始拉扯把他拴在床头的束缚器，仿佛在检查它们够不够牢。手铐轻微地陷进了他的手腕，一阵颤抖顺着脊椎传来。当然够牢。  
那只手攥紧了他的头发向后猛拽，力度刚好能使他在一阵刺痛下清醒过来。被子在昨晚滑下去了少许，洛基俯身靠近时一缕头发扫过他光着的肩膀。  
“睡得好吗？” 他轻声问道。  
克林特颤栗。这话任谁说出来都会和气又亲切，没准还会有些无聊。从洛基口中吐出便听起来像是一句死亡威胁和一声愉快的呢喃。  
“很好，先生，” 他咕哝道。  
洛基在他头顶哼哼，就连这都听起来同时充满了愉悦与威胁。他的另一只手把被子拉下，随后抚过克林特右膝内侧，一路滑至他的大腿，仿佛在寻找折断他腿骨的最佳位置，拇指沿途在结实的肌肉上揉了一圈又一圈。要是克林特前一天晚上在地板上，笼子里或是任何洛基觉得适合把他锁起来的操蛋地方睡过的话，第二天早上洛基就通常会更体贴。但昨晚，克林特在洛基柔软的床上睡去，在半神一边逐页翻过一本旧书一边喃喃胡说的声音中昏沉睡去。弓手仍然喜欢在被允许的时候睡上六个小时，而洛基仍然喜欢绑起自己的奴隶让他随时准备好迎接他，自己一边忙着干别的事。  
他难以捉摸，但克林特仍然十分肯定自己今天的睡意持续不了多久。  
“很好，” 半神赞许。  
他的手在刚好能够托住克林特的臀瓣时停下在他的大腿内侧狠揪了一把，手指在他的腿间滑下。洛基靠得更近了，贴着他的耳朵说道，“因为我有点新花样想试试。”  
克林特的呼吸哽在了喉咙里；下一秒，他的束缚器自动解开了，洛基扯着他的头发把他拎起来让他跪下，克林特咽下一声疼痛的嘶声。他的脖子被迫扭过去好让他们的目光相接，而洛基唇上那抹得意的笑短暂地燃起了他胸中一阵愤怒的疼痛，即使他对洛基那么深地服从，忠诚与——好吧——爱。他知道自己永远不会停止憎恨洛基，而他也知道洛基永远不会停止喜爱这点。  
半神放开了他，站起身来。克林特顺从地面向他等待着，两手扣在背后背好，目视地面。他的心跳已经开始提速。对接下来会发生什么的未知一直是最令他难以忍受的部分，而洛基就是爱让他等待。  
半神满意地哼了一声，双手悬空，金光顺着他的手指流下，仿佛在堆叠闪闪发光的布料。丝丝缕缕的魔法缠绕在克林特周身，他浑身紧绷；洛基通常会在连扒下自己奴隶的衣服的耐心都没有时才会这么做，但现在克林特已经一丝不挂了。那股能量褪去了，他惊讶地发现自己现在已经穿好衣服了——竟是轻装战斗服，黑色背心下是黑色格斗裤。他的脚仍然光着；弓箭的影儿也没见着。  
而他十分肯定洛基想操他。所以这又是干什么？  
洛基看着他迟疑的样子坏笑，又在空中轻转手指，变出几条又窄又长的黑色布带。  
“左手伸给我。”  
克林特手心向上伸出手，任洛基把布带缠上自己的手腕与指节。  
“右手。”  
半神重复以上动作，他缠好时，克林特以为自己知道了此事的走向。相信这点又是另一说了。但当洛基退后一步，抬起一只脚摆出格斗站姿时，他的疑惑统统消失了。  
“跟我练拳。”  
克林特眨了眨眼，然后哼道， “没搞错？”  
洛基危险又令人毛骨悚然的笑足以回答这个问题了。克林特咽了口唾沫。他们之前可真没干过这个，这比等待还要叫他紧张不已；但这个想法还怪……迷人的。他舔了舔嘴唇，同时抬起了脚，在护具下握紧了拳头。洛基没有佩戴任何护具，但反正对他来说护具更多的只是起装饰作用罢了。  
克林特仿佛能听见自己的脉搏跳动。跟洛基拆招？在他唯一试过的那一次，他的胳膊被铁掌紧紧箍住，心智被铁矛穿透了。对此的记忆仍会令他痛苦不堪，而且自从洛基把他带到他家里，有那么一两次，他还会惊恐地醒来，随后才意识到一切安好；才意识到自己已经在自己想要在的地方了。  
但他现在与以往大不相同——更加强壮，更加敏捷，更加致命。洛基亲自保证了这点。他从一开始就在计划着这个吗？克林特很肯定，阿斯加德奴隶连想想打自己的主人都不被允许——但他知道这可不是洛基想让他成为的样子。克林特不动真格的话，半神就会大失所望，这还是往轻里说。况且他没理由不动真格。洛基几乎坚不可摧，他的坏笑还挂在脸上，而弓手十分乐意把这笑容打飞。  
他调稳重心，感受到自己的瞳孔在随着呼吸的加快而扩张。洛基赞许地冲他笑笑，与他四目相对，紧张的空气中寂静在跳动。  
“开始，”洛基低声说道——克林特向他猛击一拳。  
面对洛基就得手段下流一点。他左拳佯攻向洛基的腹部——但随即一转，被迫挡下右侧的一击；他们拆了几招——没有一招打中对方——然后各自退后。洛基狞笑；克林特气喘吁吁。但这仅仅是热身。现在搏斗开始了，他得向自己承认，他比自己先前承认的还要惊恐——但没关系；洛基不会想让他一直打下去。  
他血脉卉张。他等了一次心跳的时间，闪电般迅速地扫视对方，估计他的下一步行动，然后瞄准他的右腿平扫过去。洛基轻巧地避开，击向他的喉咙——行吧——克林特擒住他的手腕一扳，将他的胳膊翻过肩膀试图折断。半神足够强壮，得以挣脱他的束缚再次退后；克林特拳脚连连，紧追不舍，直到洛基恶狠狠地抓住他的手腕制住他的胳膊，野蛮地拿胳膊肘撞向他的脸。克林特疾呼，身子一矮，但很快就恢复搏击站姿，血从鼻子里缓缓流下，脸上的刺痛无比清晰。洛基对他咧着嘴笑了，给人的感觉就像吃屎；克林特随后才发现半神未免也太上气不接下气——而且，哦，太硬了。  
哦。好吧。所以闹了半天还是要操他。洛基喜欢与他争斗，而这次他来了场字面意义上的打斗——只为让他能被打倒，溃败，然后被强行夺取。想到此处他的呼吸被噎在了喉咙里——但是不，不，不，他可不能放任自己渴望这个，因为他要是让洛基这么轻易就如愿以偿就见了鬼了。  
半神的笑容要是再大一点就能把他自己的脸笑得裂成两半了。  
好吧，克林特想，与娜塔莎搏斗的回忆伴随着一阵常常出现的怀旧的伤感在他的脑海中闪过，但很快就被肾上腺素冲走了。好，好，好。  
这次，他先沉下身去踢洛基的双腿——这招真的奏效时感到了一阵兴奋——他足够强大，洛基再也不像是铁石之躯了——半神只被绊倒了一次，而且立马起身，但克林特随即又扑向他，拽住他长长的黑发将他的脑袋向后一通猛拉。  
洛基笑得仿佛嘴里能冒出尖牙，他咆哮着拿膝盖击中克林特的肚子；弓手呛了一声，但并未因此让自己被拖慢，反而更加用力地拉扯洛基的头发，拳头缠上几绺头发向后扯去，直到半神掐住了他的喉咙——然后克林特就出于纯粹的反射一拳击向了他的脸。拳头重重落下，把洛基的脑袋打得歪向一边。  
克林特挣脱他，后退三步，双目圆瞪。洛基抬起眼时，他的颧骨上有一块浅浅的瘀伤——嘴唇上挂着一道大大的疯狂的狞笑。鲨鱼在开阔的大海里见到一只小海豹时会露出的狞笑。差不多吧。好吧，克林特打的比方很差劲，但是——哇啊——他躲开了另一招冲着他的脸嗖嗖踢来的一脚，借着自己蹲下的势头向洛基的方向回了一脚；踢中了，但是半神随后就抓住了他的脚踝，狠狠一拽把他撂倒在地。  
该死——他挣扎着想爬起来，但洛基拧着他的小腿，仿佛要把他的骨头折断，克林特尖叫着，挣扎得更激烈了，企图拿没被抓着的那只脚去踢洛基的膝盖——修长的手指松开了，弓手手忙脚乱地退后，手肘撑地支起自己——但随即洛基的重量就将他压在身下不得翻身；膝盖陷进他的大腿，强有力的双手箍住他的手腕，嘴唇毫不留情地撞向他的双唇。克林特呻吟，在石头地面上弓起身来；在半神的舌头强行挤过他的嘴唇伸进来时，他犹豫了半秒——然后咬了上去。  
洛基挣开，双眼瞪得这么大，克林特都分不清他到底是因自己的奴隶可耻的背叛而狂怒还是狂喜。他狂热的笑容表明二者兼而有之。半神血淋淋的舌头舔过嘴唇，左膝抬到克林特双腿之间用他全身的重量砸向他。  
剧烈的疼痛叫克林特安静了一秒。洛基借着他那秒白热的疼痛抓着他的背心上衣把他翻了个身，仅用一只手就绞住他的双手将它们押在他的背后。弓手设法重新呼吸；他又踢又蹬，气愤地扭来扭去想要挣脱现在抓着他的双腿的半神，但紧接着上衣就也被扒掉了。一只手拉下了他的裤子，露出了他的屁股；皮肤上冰凉的空气刺激得他更猛烈地挣扎，拒绝屈服——直到他的臀瓣被分开，洛基一下子就插了进去。  
克林特大喊大叫，疯狂地挣扎，真以为自己挣开了洛基；但随后半神就将他的脸砸向石头地面，阴茎在他的体内猛撞，一次，两次，他抽噎，出于痛苦——也出于欢愉——太多了——克林特不停地反抗，不停地反抗才好，因为这样他就能确切地感受到自己在这个神的身下自己有多无助，这个神因为一场自己挑起来的争斗而恶毒地惩罚他，翻身无望。克林特再次大叫，一声哽咽卡在喉头，这时的洛基比以往任何时候都要残暴地占有他，一只手将他的头按在地上，另一只手仍然抓着克林特交叉在一起的手腕；直到这时，弓手才意识到自己毫无胜算，方才屈服；他屈服于洛基毫不留情的掌控，不再挣扎，屈从地呜咽。洛基对此唯一的回答就是一声振奋的哼哼，残忍又威严，他不停地占据自己的奴隶——残忍无情，几乎是报复性地，从他口中挤出含糊不清的呻 吟，直到他急促地深吸了一口气停下动作，在克林特深处高潮了；弓手咬紧牙关却又喘息不已，在一声哽咽下随着洛基跨过界限。  
他在洛基的重量之下完全散了架，颤抖着吐出一口长气。半神仍然埋在他的体内，仅仅喘息了几秒钟，然后凑到前面去吻了克林特的脖子。弓手希望自己能恨他这样做，但是去反抗的欲望已经荡然无存。仅仅把脸贴向地面，全身颤抖，仿佛有某种强有力的东西在他的体内从头到脚地掀起细浪。  
“不错，巴顿，”洛基在他耳边低语，声音嘶哑又愉快。  
克林特在这句表扬中再次颤抖，更加放松了。他缴械投降，被操得服服帖帖，钉在地上动弹不得，随着投降而来的惊人的宁静像意料之外的潮水一样悄悄地攫住了他。他深深地呼吸，完全停止了律动。  
洛基抽了出来，放开了他的手腕。克林特没有动。没有命令他就会一整天都待在那里不动。半神又哼了一声，随后又开始揉弓手的大腿内侧，接上了他们打斗之前他自己的动作。克林特打了个哆嗦，然后开始剧烈颤抖，洛基没过多久就把他拎起来坐到他的大腿上。弓手感觉自己像个散了架的木偶；谢天谢地，他有个能靠头的肩膀，还有一双有力的臂膀环着他。洛基亲了亲他的下巴，然后是脖子，开始吸出吻痕。克林特仅仅发出一声轻轻的呜咽；轮到他的嘴巴被侵占时，他饥渴地回吻。  
他们分开的时候洛基贴着他的嘴唇嗤嗤地笑。克林特意识到自己的鼻子还在微微流血。他把头贴在半神的胸口。  
“不公平，” 他抱怨，“我空着肚子怎么跟你打。”  
洛基放声大笑。克林特的裤子还没提起来，半神的一只手从他的后背一路滑至他的臀瓣，揉着饱经摧残的后庭，把流出来的精液抹在周围一圈。克林特屁股猛地弹起，轻轻呜咽。  
“那好，”洛基低声说。“咱们吃完早餐再试一次。”  
克林特咽了一口。半神狞笑，然后又吻了他，温暖又深长，克林特热烈回吻——看来，拳击也要成为他们二人做过的众多事情的其中之一了。  
洛基随后站起身来，让弓手跪在自己脚下。  
“调匀呼吸，”他说道，语气无不温柔。 “然后来餐厅见我。”  
克林特垂下自己的头，就连洛基已经走出屋子了他还留在原地。漫长的五分钟里他除了深呼吸什么都没做；他心中的一切都安定下来，暴力与肾上腺素，惊恐与痛苦与欢愉，一切都沉入他平静的池塘底部，直到水面重归平静。他朦胧又恍惚，心满意足。在一场近乎是精神创伤级别的云雨过后，洛基总是知道该什么时候去安抚他——换言之，什么时候该让他独处，把自己振作起来。  
过了一会儿，克林特抻了抻胳膊站起身来，提了提裤子。他的上衣被不可挽回地撕破了。洛基不到一秒就能给他变出一件新的，但克林特很确定他们在刑室的地板上还扔着一堆衣服，差不多两天前吧；而在洛基的房子里，不管哪个屋子都是出门就能到。他开门，瞬移，走出门，走进那个黑暗又没有窗户的屋子，脱下被撕坏的背心把脸上的血擦掉。  
他过于愉快地沉浸在自己的世界，过于确信没什么能进入这个房子，以至于全然没有察觉到已经有人在那里了。


End file.
